In computer hardware and other electrical applications, modular circuit components may be provided in order to facilitate upgrade and repair. For example, a typical personal computer may have a motherboard containing various system components to which a daughterboard may be attached which may contain additional hardware for expanding memory, graphics processing capability, or other functionality. Daughterboards are usually connected to the motherboard by manual insertion using an edge connector.
Other types of computing and electrical equipment, such as blade servers and circuit breaker panels, may also incorporate modularity by providing a modular component such as a blade, circuit pack, or circuit breaker for insertion into a housing such as a server enclosure or chassis. Such modular components may be connected using edge, pin, or other electrical connectors as appropriate.
However inserting high pin count connectors may be difficult due to frictional forces and delicate components may be damaged by improper insertion.